


Cold Heart Takes the Gold Heart

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [29]
Category: due South
Genre: C6D Ladies Day, Haiku, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ray crossed Victoria. Crossing Victoria always ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart Takes the Gold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A poem written in six haiku stanzas : five syllables, seven syllables, five syllables.
> 
> TYK to seascribe for running the annual C6D Ladies Day.

Raven-haired robber  
has plans for the blonde lawyer –  
date but not court date.

Raven-haired temptress  
vengeance-minded enters this  
bar on the Gold Coast.

Raven-haired liar  
seeks out Stella and tells her  
“My name is Tori”.

Raven-haired vixen  
murmurs “What are you drinking?”  
and buys the next round.

Raven-haired killer  
hates Rays who took Ben from her;  
now she’ll take Stella.

Cold-heart murderess  
knows nothing of forgiveness –  
two Rays with one stone.


End file.
